


Leaving?

by IDontClaimThem



Series: Brian/Reader [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontClaimThem/pseuds/IDontClaimThem
Summary: Brian's decided to move back to America





	Leaving?

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload

"I am so proud of you!" Brian smiled. I had picked up my exam results not long ago and I had passed everything, including an A in physics which I didn't think would happen, of course I hoped I would pass, and Brian assured me I would. He remined me that I was intelligent and routed for me the whole time, as a teacher, a boyfriend and a best friend.

"I couldn't have done it without you. I love you so much," I gave Brian a kiss, excitement was still running through me, unable to believe that I had actually done it, but there was something else that I was even happier about. Now that I had finished school, Brian and I didn't have to hide our relationship, and could start our life together.

At least that's what I thought would happen. Okay, maybe I was being a bit naive, of course our relationship couldn't be made public straight away since Brian had only just stopped being my tutor. Another thing was that I couldn't just move out straight away, it wouldn't be fair on my parents and I wanted to be financially independent enough to not rely on Brian all the time. I had been working hard, and decided to take on a second job now that I had finished school, and in between working and hanging out with Brian I worked on writing, knowing that it was what I wanted to do with my life, either that or possibly art.

Those weren't the main things that got in the way of my dreams though.

I had just got back from a meal with my parents as after two weeks of trying they had gotten time of work to celebrate me finishing school. They were a little upset that I wasn't planning on going to university but understood that it wasn't something I was interested.

I got a text from Dan, stating that he needed to talk to me as soon as possible. Immediately I was afraid that something had happened to him, Brian or one of his other friends and instantly went on Skype, finding he was already online.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I questioned, trying to remain calm but my heart was racing.

"Hey, has Brian told you?" Dan seemed hesitant, a state a had never seen him in.

"About what?" Brian normally told me what was on his mind, but there wasn't anything that I think had been so shocking Dan would be worried for me. Upon my reaction Dan sighed, obviously frustrated.

"I told Brian that if he didn't tell you by now I'd do it instead, because it isn't fair on you." Dan explained, it seemed more like he was reminding himself of this. Telling himself that he wasn't a bad friend.

"Danny, what's going on? Is Brian okay?" I was worried. If anything happened to Brian I wasn't sure what I would do. He was the only person I was close with, other than Dan, and I was becoming closer with a few of his other friends in America that I had seen every now and again and liked.

"Brian... He's decided to move back here. We've been struggling a bit, with NSP, and he wants us to be close again. I'm sorry, I just, with Grumps I can't move out there. I'm really sorry." Dan apologised and it hurt to see him so upset.

It also hurt that Brian hadn't told me. Was he just going to leave without me?

I didn't want to cry in front of Dan, even though I knew he wouldn't be mean I wanted to remain strong but as I tried to reply my voice continuously cracked and I realised I was shaking.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but he was refusing to tell you and I didn't think it was right. Do you want me to stay and talk to you?" Dan asked, I could tell me felt terrible and truly didn't want things to happen this way, but I was grateful.

"It's not your fault... I... I think I need some time to think about this."

Dan nodded, saying his goodbyes and apologising for about the twentieth time. As soon as he went offline I burst into tears.

Brian was going to leave, and it seemed like he wasn't ever planning on telling me. Either that or he would tell me days before. Maybe he would have lied to me if I'd never found out. I didn't want to lose Brian, as stupid as it sounded he was everything to me. I loved him more than I had ever loved anyone. He was the only person I felt I could truly be myself around. I thought he loved me too.

Looking at the time I contemplated going over to Brian's house, but it was approaching midnight and even though I was hurt I still respected that Brian might have been asleep. Instead I went to bed, crying myself to sleep.

When I woke up my heart hurt even more. I'd dreamt about Brian. Every single happy moment had with Brian, where he's made me feel special, made me feel beautiful, made me feel loved, seemed to have been in that dream, but as soon as I woke up those feelings were crushed by the memory of what Dan had told me.

I picked up my phone, looking to see it was ten in the morning, on a Sunday. Usually I never woke up this early on a Sunday since it was my only day off from work at this point. It seemed my body somehow knew that Brian had send me a text message asking me to come over because we needed to talk. I wanted to reply with something incredibly sarcastic but I knew it probably wouldn't be a good idea.

I drove to Brian's house, I was so nervous and the drive was over way too soon. Knocking on Brian's door I felt as if my world was about to collapse. Tears were already filling my eyes and I wanted to run but before I could Brian opened the door.

"Hey," his sounded upset and regretful. I knew I should have been mad but I couldn't help hugging him as soon as I entered his house, crying my eyes out already. Brian hugged me back and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry."

For a while things were silent. There were so many things I wanted to say but I didn't know what to say first, luckily Brian seemed to know what he wanted to say before I did.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Why didn't you tell me." I whispered, not trusting my voice to speak any louder.

"I wanted to, believe me I did, but I guess I was just scared. I'm giving up so many things so that Dan and I can have a shot, and I don't want you to be one of those things." Brian looked sheepish, knowing that he should have told me, but I understood.

"Brian, I love you, you don't have to worry about losing me. I told you that if you wanted to move back I'd be okay with it. You don't have to be afraid to talk to me about anything."

We cuddled on the couch for a while, talking about Brian's sudden decision to move and how we felt about the situation.

"When I found out you didn't tell me, I thought it was because you didn't love me. I thought you might have just left without telling me." I couldn't help but start crying again.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to make you feel like that. I love you, I love you so much." Brian played with my hair, smoothing it down to calm me.

"Bri, I know this is going to sound stupid but what if I moved too?"

Brian seemed intrigued, but at the same time concerned and unsure.

"Hear me out okay. I've been working a lot, and I've saved the main bulk of the money. I wanted to be able to be financially independent as soon as possible. I dislike it here, there's nothing for me, other than my parents and you. Sure L.A. will be different and it may be difficult but I'm ready for a change, for a challenge." What I was saying may have sounded stupid, possibly like a young girl trying to be more mature than she was. Maybe I was taking big steps way too soon in our relationship. It was only a few weeks ago that he was no longer my tutor, sure we had been dating for almost two years, but our circumstances had been very different to most relationships.

When Brian didn't say anything I assumed that he didn't think it was a good idea and probably didn't want me to go with him.

"I'm sorry, I'm being stupid, don't worry about it." Tears began to sting my eyes but I didn't want to cry again, not now, just in case Brian decided to just say anything that would make me happy.

"No, no, no, no. Sweetie, you're not being stupid. I just don't want you to do this and then realise that it was a mistake, and be stuck in L.A."

"Brian, I know you, even if we broke up or I wanted to come back because I'm not a fan of L.A. or I realised I moved to fast, you wouldn't leave me with nothing, you'd never let that happen to me."

He smiled at me, giving me a sweet kiss.

"You know me too well," he smiled, and I smiled back.

"How about, you come out with me for the rest of the summer and we'll see where it goes."

I agreed to that, knowing in my gut that things were going to be okay.

"I love you so much," Brian said, and I knew that he was reminding me after all this had happened, just so I knew.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but I never finished this series. I hate this fic because it's so boring and was basically just a filler before the third fic which was going to have you and Brian in America, and take place a few years later. NSP would be a thing and Game Grumps so he's fairly well known and then people find out about you and are judgmental and it causes the two of you to fight and Brian says something about your age that upsets you. 
> 
> I'm just no longer interested in writing polygrumps but if anyone ever wants to add to this universe then you have my permission, just tag me in it I guess?


End file.
